In the construction of fork lift vehicles, it is often desirable to maintain the overall size of the vehicle as small as possible in order that said vehicle will cover a small area and have a small turning radius. In such small sized vehicles, the placement of elements of the vehicle becomes of great importance in providing a vehicle which has ready access to the various elements.
One example of element placement on the vehicle is the location of a fluid tank, such as an LPG fuel tank. Where the element is an LPG fuel tank, the problem is compounded by the fact that it is desirable to maintain the tank in a preselected attitude at all times.
The logical positioning of the LPG fuel tank is behind the operator's station. This further compounds the problem by the fact that at the operator's station there is a hood that is often raised and which, in the raised position, would interfere with the fuel tank.
This invention therefore resides in a fluid tank mounting apparatus which has means for moving the tank between first and second positions in response to moving a pivotally movable structure of the vehicle. The mounting means is of a construction sufficient for maintaining the tank at substantially a preselected attitude at and between said first and second positions of the tank.